Prankster
by Slytherinjunkie20
Summary: Gryffindor sixth and seventh years decide to pull a prank on the other three houses in Hogwarts to leave their legacy behind. What happens when one of the ring leaders of the operation, Ginny Weasley, has to take one for the team?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing this story (but you can't stop me from wishing lolz).**

**A/N: Hey everyone, here's another random oneshot. I'm trying to build up my repertoire on . Hope your enjoying my endeavor :D**

**And many thanks to my beta Tara! She is absolutely amazing!**

"Right, do we have everything set then?" Ginny asked Dean and Seamus.

"Are you barmy? Of course we have everything ready," Seamus said, holding up two buckets of rotten anchovies.

Ron and Harry stood near the entrance of the Gryffindor common room with more than fifty garbage bags floating above them. Each garbage bag was filled with balloons. Inside every balloon was a variation of either slime, glitter, or confetti.

Hermione, Lavender and Pravati were in the center of the room holding large quantities of duct tape, streamers, banners, glitter and dry erase markers.

There were four more Gryffindors—Lonnie, Lillian, Cedric, and Patricia, standing near the common room fireplace holding a variety of gags and fireworks from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

Neville, who was notorious for being clumsy, had not been allowed to hold anything, but stood to help anyone who looked as if they needed assistance. This encouraged the other Gryffindor to be even more careful with their supplies.

Everyone had dressed as cat burglars. They had on black slacks, black turtle necks, and black hats to cover their hair (especially helpful for the two Weasleys).

"This is so unbelievably Muggle!" Lavender said with a squeal.

"With a magical twist," Dean pointed out.

"I still don't know, everyone—what if the other Professors aren't okay with this," Hermione asked, biting her lip.

"Come on, Herms! I gave them all letters well in advance! If they didn't like it they would have contacted me by now," Ginny said.

"I know, it's just … what if something goes wrong?" she said.

"Hermione, Ginny has gone to the Headmaster who helped her plan this. He even made sure that the portraits would let us through and that there was a light sleeping spell on each of the houses but our own so that we wouldn't be disturbed," Harry said.

"Enough with this—Gin has planned this out better than even Fred and George would have ever been able to. And if we get caught, we can just throw water balloons at everyone, as planned," Ron said, holding up another garbage bag filled with the slime-filled water balloons.

Hermione sighed. "I guess your right—but just for my peace of mind, can we go over this again?" she asked.

"Course we can, Herms," Ginny said, taking out her clip-board.

"We're all going to break up into groups of four. Seamus, Cedric, Patricia, and Neville—you four will be going to Hufflepuff. There, you will be putting up the giant House banner, and mini buckets of anchovies at the top of each dorm door. Don't forget to spell the buckets so that each person in the dorm has anchovies on their head.

"Hermione, Dean, Lonnie, and Lillian—you four will be going to Ravenclaw. There, you will put up our House banner. After you're done with that you will focus on putting our newly formulated Vaseline on the toilets in the girl's loo. Make sure you spell the Vaseline so that it reappears every time they clean it up. And make sure that even the Ravenclaws can't figure out how to take it off, Hermione. In the boy's loo, I also want you to put the fireworks and loo water-changing tablets into the loo water.

"Harry, Ron, Lavender and I will be going to Slytherin. There, we will put up House banner and turn their furniture red and gold. We will put our secret potion in the shampoos and body wash of each of the bathrooms. Hopefully the potion works and we get the results that we want.

"In all three of the houses, we are going to fill their bathtubs and shower stalls up with balloons. Now all of you don't forget to put spells the balloons so that they won't leave until the houses pop them all the old fashioned way. Are there any questions?"

The room was silent as everyone shook their heads no.

"Good, now turn on your Walkie Talkies. Before each mission, I want the team leader to go to the Head of House and double check to make sure we are still in the clear. And whenever you accomplish a mission, I want you inform me. When all of your missions are complete, I want you all to head down to the Great Hall. There, we will put a protective spell over the Gryffindor table and put our last banner up. Now let's get out there and make Fred and George proud!"

After some cheers and whoops, everyone put cushioning spells on their shoes and made their way out into the drafty halls of Hogwarts.

It was determined the night before the prank that if Ron and Harry were going to be the ones to get the gags in Slytherin done, then Ginny would be the one to double check with Professor Snape.

This was decided for two reasons. One, Harry couldn't stand Snape and he would have ended up losing their chance to add Slytherin into the mix. Reason two was the same as reason one, only with Ron instead of Harry.

Because the dungeons were further away than the other houses from Gryffindor, Hermione and Seamus were the first to get approval to proceed with their plans by the time Harry, Ron, Lavender and Ginny could even get to where they needed to go.

Ginny split away from the rest of the group and made her way to Snape's rooms. Though most people in the school didn't know where Snape's rooms were, with a little help from Dumbledore, Ginny did. It was in a secluded part of the dungeons, a part that Ginny hadn't even known existed. She was sure that not many people went down the dark hallway—even to shag.

Once Ginny made it to the door, she pressed the button at her hip and spoke "In the dragon layer. I repeat, in the dragon layer. Over."

"_Try not to get burned,_" Seamus quipped through her ear piece.

Ginny rolled her eyes. Focusing on the situation at hand, Ginny took a deep breath and knocked on Snape's door.

The anticipation of waiting nearly drove her crazy. She could hear angry mutterings and the shuffling of feet through the door which got louder and louder.

Finally the door swung open and Snape stood in the doorway, scowling darkly down at Ginny. He wore a robe over his nightshirt and a night cap on his head. As Ginny took a quick glance at his attire, she couldn't help but notice the fact that he had an erection tenting his night shirt.

Ginny quickly looked back into his face, glad the dim light in the hallway hid her blush.

"What do you want? And why are you even down here? Doesn't Minevra know how to do her bloody job?"

"I just came to ask if it was okay for us to proceed with our mission," Ginny said, non-plussed by the way Snape shot his questions at her.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, Weasley? And how did you find my room?"

"The Headmaster told me where your rooms were. Didn't you get the letter I sent to all the Head of Houses last week? It outlined what our mission was for tonight," Ginny said, her stomach dropping.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Weasley. Now tell me what the hell is going on?"

"But you should have—Professor Dumbledore promised that each Professor would have one put into their mailbox," Ginny said.

"_Gin—our arms are getting tired. Can we go?"_ Harry asked through her ear piece.

"You had better tell me what the hell is going on, Weasley," Snape commanded.

Ginny bit her lip and made a quick decision.

"Go ahead, Harry. I may be a little late," she murmured.

"You may be a little late for what? I swear by Merlin Weasley if you don't tell me what's going on, I'm giving you and everyone involved detention!"

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Ginny explained to Snape her plan.

Snape was growling as she finished.

"I don't have time to be cleaning up your messes, Weasley. Call Potter and your other Gryffindors off," Snape demanded.

"Please, Professor Snape, you have to let us do this! We don't want any house to feel excluded from this. It's all in good fun and everything will wear off by graduation," Ginny begged.

"If I am going to give approval for an act that I will have to clean up in the end, I want compensation."

'_Of course you do, you greasy git—you are Slytherin after all,' _Ginny thought, glaring at him.

"What is it would you like, Professor Snape?" Ginny asked.

"_Gin, where the hell are you? We need another girl to help Lavender out in the bathrooms,"_ Ron said into her ear.

Snape pointed down to his erection.

"As you can see, I woke up with a little problem. If you don't want me to call off this whole act, I suggest you get busy trying to get rid of my problem."

Ginny whole body and face flushed.

"But, Professor—this is wrong! And it's against the rules!"

Snape shrugged a shoulder.

"No compensation, no mission."

Ginny's ear piece flared to life once again.

"_Gin—what's going on? Do we need to come and get you from the greasy git?"_ Harry asked.

Ginny glanced back over to Snape. He looked back at her blankly. She didn't know how she felt about Snape trying to force her to … pleasure him. Morally and ethically what he was doing was wrong.

And she didn't even know if she wanted to do anything to him. If she were smart she would simply go to Dumbledore and ask him to make Snape play along.

But Ginny was never known to back down from a challenge. And Snape was giving her the ultimate challenge.

Honestly, how hard could it be to simply suck Snape off and to head back to the rest of the group?

"Okay, Professor—I'll do it," Ginny said.

Snape smirked down his long, crooked nose at Ginny.

Ginny got down on her knees, her stomach fluttering with butterflies.

Pressing the button on her hip, she said "Don't worry about me, guys. Just go on to Plan B if another one of the boys is free."

"_Gin, I really don't want to be a girl tonight,"_ Ron moaned.

"Then have Harry take the Poly-juice," Ginny snapped.

"_What about you, Gin? What can't you come and help us? Are you okay?"_ Harry asked.

"Miss Weasley?" Snape said impatiently.

With her free hand, Ginny raised Snape's night shirt and began to rub his erection.

"I'm fine, Harry. Snape's just having me cleaning his private cauldron," she said.

Cutting off the connection, Ginny used her other hand to massage Snape's balls.

Snape let out a half sigh, half groan at the feeling. His cock immediately began to leak precum onto Ginny's fingers. Ginny took that lubrication and used it rub continue to rub Snape.

This gentle caressing went on for a few more minutes before Snape made another demand.

"Put it in your mouth."

Ginny let out a sigh, knowing that she wouldn't have been able to get away with giving Snape a hand job like she would have with most teenage boys.

Going in closer to his erection, Ginny put the head of his cock into her mouth. She sucked on it, swallowing the liquid the dribbled from the opening of his slit. She ran her tongue just beneath the mushroom shaped head.

Snape reached down and removed Ginny's burglar hat. He frowned at the sight of her bright red hair in a bun. With a swish of his wrist, Ginny's bound hair fell around her shoulders in a series of falls—the pins that had been holding held her bun together falling to the floor.

Snape put his hands in Ginny hair, pushing her head further down onto his cock.

Ginny didn't hesitate to take more of him in. Soon her whole entire mouth was filled with Snape. And to her surprise, she liked the way he forced her head on him.

Snape groaned at Ginny's compliancy and began to fuck her face even harder.

Ginny could only kneel as Snape had his way with her. His precum was coming faster into her mouth and down her throat. The veins of his cock rubbed against the inside of her cheeks.

"Oh—Oh gods, Weasley," Snape panted, moving his hips faster.

Ginny would have been lying if she said the forceful way Snape fucking her face didn't make her wet.

In fact she was beyond wet. Her cunt was throbbing and she wanted nothing more than to put her hands into her pants and finger her clit.

Snape looked down at Ginny, his cock growing harder at the sight of her looking up at him while he fucked her face. His balls were tingling and he knew an orgasm wouldn't be too far away.

Ginny's ear piece flared to life again and she could hear muffled laughter through it. A few seconds later she could hear the sound of her own voice.

"_Merlin's balls, Gin, how do you walk with a bum this large and tits this big?"_

Ginny shook her head, loosening her suction on Snape's cock.

Snape let go despite wanting to keep Ginny's mouth around him. Though his morals were very low, he wasn't the type to physically force a woman to pleasure him.

But it didn't mean that he wasn't pissed that Ginny stopped giving him a blowjob when he had been so close to cumming.

"Who took the Poly-juice?" Ginny asked, staring down at the floor.

There were a few more moments of muffled laughter before Ginny heard Harry's voice.

"_It was Ron,"_ Harry through bouts of giggling.

"_Why do you think Dean stayed with her for so long, Ron?"_ Seamus taunted.

"_How would Dean know that my sister had too big of anything?"_ the Poly-juiced Ron asked.

"_Hey, mate, it wasn't like that?"_ Dean said nervously.

"_Really, Dean? What about that night of the Halloween Ball in the Astronomy Tower—"_

"_Shut up, Seamus!"_ Ginny snapped.

"_You're dead man, Thomas,"_ Poly-juice Ron growled.

"_Oh Merlin's saggy tits! Thanks a lot, Seamus,"_ Dean said.

"_Shut up, Dean! Ron! Mission has been accomplished in all three houses, Ginny. We're heading to the Great Hall,"_ Lavender chimed in.

"Alright—I'll meet you there as soon as Snape lets me go," Ginny said.

"_He still hasn't let you go, Gin?"_ Hermione asked.

"I'll be okay. He's just being difficult right now. I'll try to hurry and finish my task. If I'm not in the Great Hall, start your tasks without me."

Cutting the connection once again, Ginny looked back up towards Snape and flinched at the dark expression on his face.

"I was just going to make you suck me off. But since you stopped to talk with your precious Potter when I was about to cum, I demand much more."

"There's not much more I can give you, Snape. Just let me finish sucking you and I'll be on my way," Ginny said.

Snape grabbed Ginny by the arm and pulled her to her feet. As he pulled her into his bedroom, he whispered into her ear.

"You have a lot to give, Weasley—and I'm going to take it."

Ginny felt her pussy throb and her stomach drop when the door to Snape's private rooms closed behind her.

She stood in what seemed to be his sitting room. There were two wing-back chairs with a table full of papers in the middle on a green carpet in front of a fire place. On the mantel was a series of glass bottles that she guessed were filled with liquor.

Ginny didn't have a chance to really take a look at anything too closely since Snape was pulling her quickly through the room.

"Come," Snape said, walking to a doorway on the other side of the sitting room.

Ginny sighed and followed Snape.

The room beyond the doorway was a bedroom dimly lit by candles.

Snape slipped his night cap off of his head and pulled his nightshirt off, throwing them both to the floor.

His pale body came to view in the dim light. Ginny had to admit that he didn't look to bad. He was pale with a few scars and hair raining down his chest, stomach and legs.

His cock was still completely hard, bobbing in front of him.

When Ginny finally brought her eyes back up to Snape's face, he was smirking.

She was grateful that the room was dimly lit because his smirk made her blush. And Weasley's always looked terrible when they blushed.

Snape crossed his arms over his chest and gave Ginny a hard stare.

"Strip."

Ginny felt her entire body throb at Snape's commanding tone.

She slipped off her black runners, pulling her socks along off with them. Setting the shoes aside, Ginny focused on her jeans. Her fingers shook as she unbuttoned them. She pulled down the zipper and slowly pushed the denim material down her hips. It was a little embarrassing to reveal her pink thong to her Professor, but then again, so was sucking him off in the middle of the school corridor. When one compared the two events, Ginny figured that stripping was alright.

Next Ginny pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it to the floor with her pants. A matching pink bra hid her breasts.

Ginny paused to look at Snape again. Snape stood in place, staring blankly at the skin that she exposed.

"Unhook your bra," he ordered.

Feeling a little tingle in her pussy, Ginny unhooked her bra and threw it on the floor with the rest of her clothing.

Snape said nothing as he studied Ginny's body. Ginny felt her body go aflame with desire at the way he stared.

"Take off your knickers."

"I can't—it's the only thing holding my ear piece set in and I need to stay in touch with everyone.

Ginny suddenly smirked at Snape. "That is, unless you want everyone to come down here to heroically save me. You know how Harry, Ron, and Hermione can get."

"I suppose this will have to do then. Get into the bed." Snape said.

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and made her way to the bed. The whole situation seemed surreal to her. It was one thing to orally please Snape, but to actually shag him was a whole different matter.

And she was actually giving in to him! The prank was already in place and Ginny could safely leave without Snape ruining everything.

But Ginny didn't want to leave. Strangely, she wanted to finish what she started with Snape. And she would stop at nothing to get it.

Ginny climbed into the surprisingly comfortable bed and lay on her back. Snape wasn't too far behind her.

Snape lay next to Ginny, his hands caressing the front of her body, running over her smooth skin. He leaned down, his lips touching her gently. As if he were afraid she would bolt, he tentatively ran his tongue over her lips. Ginny, rapidly heating up, opened her mouth to him. Without hesitation Snape plunged his tongue into her mouth.

The kiss was explosive. Snape tasted like firewhiskey and mint. It was a taste Ginny didn't think went well together, but somehow seemed to fit on Snape.

Without breaking the kiss, Snape's hand wandered down her body. Ginny opened her legs as Snape reached her pussy. His fingers fought through her curls, travelling down to rest on her engorged clit.

He began to move it in slow circles. Ginny felt sharp jolts of pleasure shoot through her entire body at his touch. She moaned softly.

To her surprise, she could feel Snape smile into her mouth. He continued to move his finger in slow circles while plundering her mouth with his tongue.

Snape focused on her clit for a little while longer before finally moving his fingers to her entrance. He broke his kiss with her while slipping his fingers into her tight hole. He began to finger her, his groans over powering her moans.

"Gods, Weasley—you're so wet."

Snape began to kiss and suck her on her neck, his teeth nipping at her skin.

Ginny knew that it would result in a hickey later, but at that point she didn't care. She could feel the warm knot in her belly threatening to break.

"Oh gods, Professor—don't stop! Please don't stop!" she begged.

Snape's fingers moved faster, his thumb resting on her clit.

"You like when I finger fuck your pussy, don't you, Weasley?" he murmured into her neck.

Ginny thought she would die at the sound of his low voice whispering such dirty words.

Just when Ginny felt she was on the brink of cumming, Snape pulled his fingers from her pussy.

Ginny let out a groan of frustration.

"Why did you stop?" she demanded, glaring at him.

Snape smirked back.

"Payback, Miss Weasley. Hopefully you learn to never, ever stop any sexual act when one is close to having an orgasm. It's quite frustrating, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, you bloody well know it is! You've made your point. Now finish what you started," Ginny ordered, opening her legs wider.

"Oh don't worry, Weasley—I plan to finish," Snape said.

Snape moved to hover over Ginny, rubbing his rock hard erection with one of his free hands while his other rested next to her ear.

Ginny reached down and moved her panties to the side so that she was open to him.

At the same time, both Ginny and Snape looked at each other, locking eyes.

To her surprise, it looked as if Snape were asking silent permission to continue.

Ginny bit her lip as a slight wave of indecision over took her. But she knew what she wanted. With a vague nod of her head; she told him that he could go on.

Snape didn't hesitate any further. He lowered his hips and pushed his erection into her body.

Both Ginny and Snape let out a groan. Ginny wrapped her legs around Snape's lithe waist, her hands holding onto his broad shoulders.

Ginny felt so deliciously full. She knew from looking at his cock that it was a nice length, but she would have never guessed that he was so thick. And she would have never in a million years have thought that thickness could feel so good.

"You're pussy's so tiny and tight," Snape groaned. His eyes were closed and he was panting.

Ginny didn't know how long they stayed joined, but as Snape began to move inside her body, she found she didn't really care.

Waves of pure bliss began to radiate throughout her whole entire body. She moved her hips to meet his, trying her hardest to make Snape speed up.

Snape kept up his slow pace, despite Ginny trying her best to make him do anything else.

Snape needed to keep his pace slow. He knew that if he sped up, it would all be over in an embarrassingly short period of time.

He couldn't believe how beautiful Ginny looked; her red hair spread over his pillow, her beautiful brown tipped tits bouncing up and down at each of his thrust.

"Professor—oh gods Professor, harder!"

It was amazing to Snape how much her voice affected him. It went straight to his balls. He sped up his pace, roughly pounding into her body.

As Snape continued to fuck Ginny, her ear piece flared to life.

"_Seriously, Gin where are you?"_ Harry asked.

"Oh fuck, Harry! You've always had horrible timing," Ginny moaned in frustration.

Ginny took her legs from around Snape's hips so she could have better access to her walkie talkie.

Snape continued to move in Ginny, pinching her nipples with his slender fingers.

Ginny bit her lip hard to get her pleasure riddled-brain under control. Once she was sure that she could talk without begging Snape to fuck her harder, she answered Harry.

"I'm fine! Just finish your tasks and go back to the common room. I'll be there shortly!" Ginny raged into the earpiece.

Cutting the connection, Ginny once again wrapped her legs around Snape's waist.

"No more answering Potter while I fuck you," Snape ordered, speeding up his pace.

Ginny incoherently agreed. She was so close to reaching her peak, Dumbledore could have walked through the door and she wouldn't have cared.

He leaned down to kiss Ginny again, his hands still pinching her breast.

They both were covered with sweat and only seconds away from reaching their peaks.

Ginny could hear a series of voices through her ear piece, but she didn't care. All she cared about was what Snape was doing to her.

"Oh … Professor Snape … oh gods … oh gods I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Ginny screamed, her thighs squeezing Snape's hips and her nails drawing blood from his shoulders.

Ginny arched her back and screamed, her whole body convulsing with ecstasy and bliss. She could hear nothing; only feel the pulsing of her cunt.

Snape felt Ginny pulsate around him and followed her into the bliss. He shot load after load into her womb.

After it was all done, Snape collapsed on top of Ginny.

Ginny ran her fingers through Snape hair, staring into the ceiling.

"_Gin, we're coming to get you now!"_ a back to normal Ron raged into her ear piece.

Sighing, Ginny pushed Snape off of her.

Standing on shaky legs, Ginny began to put her clothing on again. She summoned her hair pins and black hat from the hallway and put those on as well.

The whole time Snape watched her, lazily rubbing his softened cock.

Ginny studied at him for a long time before nodding. Snape nodded back.

Both understood what happened and didn't feel the need to say anything more to each other.

Ginny walked out of the room. She stared around Snape's living quarters one last time before noticing something interesting.

On the table in between the two wing back chairs was a series of papers and parchments. And at the very top of the pile was the letter she delivered to all of the teachers for the prank.

'That bloody wanker,' Ginny thought, smirking and shaking her head in disbelief.

Instead of going back to confront Snape, she continued to walk out of the room.

Ginny found it kind of strange that she wasn't mad at Snape for tricking her into shagging him.

In fact, she wanted to shag him again. And with her brother and his watch dog friends graduating in a few days, she was sure that she would have plenty of opportunities to do so just that over the summer and during her last year of Hogwarts.


End file.
